1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device with a horizontal MOS field-effect transistor and Schottky barrier diode provided on a single substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the development of DC-DC converters, it is necessary to arrange a low-side MOS field-effect transistor (hereinafter referred to as a “MOSFET”) and Schottky barrier diode (hereinafter referred to as an “SBD”) in parallel in a driver circuit. If an SBD is provided on the outer surface of a MOSFET, the inductance (L) component of wiring that connects the MOSFET to the SBD significantly increases.
To avoid this, Japanese Patent No. 3272242, for example, has proposed to form a MOSFET and SBD on a single substrate (see FIG. 1).
However, where a MOSFET and SBD are provided on a single substrate as described above, the area for forming the MOSFET and SBD is needed on the substrate, therefore the required chip area cannot be reduced.